


Unbroken

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Regina needs assistance. Complete fluff piece.</p><p>****Formerly titled Plumbers Crack*****</p><p>Regal Believer</p><p>Pre-Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two seconds from having hot, steamy sex was interrupted by the sounds of a telephone. Storybrookes sheriff turned away from the sound sinking deeper into her pillow to muffle it in a desperate bid to return to said dream. Ringing ceased, her smile picked up and her eyes fluttered closed. Somewhere in the depths of reprieve there was a sexy body awaiting her touch as much as she awaited its. Clothes adorned the floor of the poorly lit room and the voicemail alert followed by ringing anew brought her back consciousness. With the toss of pillows and a grunt the sheriff slide the lock icon over and grunted a rough, “Sheriff Swan.”

“Emma,” Shit she had been ignoring Regina what if something had happened,” come as quickly as you can.”

The blonde vaulted from the bed threw on the nearest pair of pants and tank top and disappeared in a golden plume of smoke. As her body floated back into existence in the mayoral mansions foyer she cleared the bottom floor only to find it empty. It didn’t take her long once her movements ceased to hear what sounded like water dripping. Looking towards the stairs there was a light sound confirming her suspicions but the further up she moved the more her footfalls became splashes.

“Impressive.” Regina commented looking rather tired. “I called the plumber but he wasn’t interested in my money.”

Emma rolled her eyes,” he said that?”

“Not in as few words.”

Clearly the wall of water emanating from the hall bathroom was mostly being held by what magic Regina could summon. _That explains the lack of utter flooding. I’ll deal with him tomorrow._

“I’m going to need a flashlight and location of your water shut-off valve.” The blank stare Regina sent her from tired eyes said it all. “Follow me.”

One perfectly arched eyebrow and look towards the wet hallway answered her. Regina was in bare feet there was no way in heaven or hell she was stepping into toilet water. Emma scooped her up bridal style and smirked at the brunettes shocked expression. While Regina instructed her on where she thought something like what Emma had requested would be located her head rested on a nearly naked shoulder. Moving with great care down the stairs Emma willed her magic to the surface producing a tiny, floating light. She also summoned a pair of slippers for the Mayor and carefully set her down as she inspected the panels.

“Thank you for coming.” Regina said gratefully.

“I was about to.” Emma tossed as the light moved with her to another location in the basement. The shocked silence behind her forcing her to turn around and see an open-mouthed brunette. “Not in the literal sense, I was about to have dream sex.”

Regina scoffed, “Please act as if your options are limited. You have a pirate that pines for you and that person.”

She focused much harder than necessary on finding the object of her search. “Everyone sees me as the savior. Hook saved my dad and I’m still not sure his exact intentions.”

“You kissed him.”

 _Found it._ Emma gripped the handle firmly giving it a nice pull until it fell into submission before facing her co-parenting partner.

“He saved my father Regina. I’m not so good with words.” The blonde wrung her hands, placing her hands in her pockets and shifting onto the sides of her feet. “It didn’t mean what he thinks it did. As far as Neal is concerned, he killed that part of me. Whatever he thinks I feel and my mother thinks I should feel, it won’t happen a second time. None of that matters because Henry is everything. The water should be off now.”

While the pale hand motioned back towards the stairs Regina did not budge. “You are important too.”

The words escaped non-painted lips. Emma shifted again with her cheeks sporting a pink tinge to them with a shake of the head as if to dismiss her. Not being one to trust her words the sheriff scooped up the brunette once more the slippers long-since forgotten as she made the trek up the stairs slowly. Despite her upper body strength it was much trickier without hands.

“Emma dear my legs are not broken.” Regina purred enjoying the slow ascension. Her sheriff was built quite well if her opinion meant anything. And it did to her. Emma cleared her throat, pushing away the sultry sound of Regina’s voice. _Thank God for padded bras and a vagina._

Under the careful direction _of_ one Regina Mills she cleared the water from the house via magic having managed not to destroy the house in the process the elder set about preparing a feast.

“Ah ha!” came from upstairs shortly afterwards just as she was plating the spread. Regina Mills was prepared to see many things a plunger and look of self-satisfied smirk being two of those things. What greeted her however a taunt abdomen that was defined yet was feminine and half-raised tank top as Emma wiped the sweat from her face. Brown eyes lingered a moment longer than they should on faint lines adorning the blondes hips before one Emma Swan proudly declared her repair a success. Henry came bounding up the stairs after having returned the water to functioning and was allotted the role of Royal toilet flusher. “Go on kid test it out.”

Three sets of eyes peered into the opening on the porcelain throne as water created an angry vortex before meeting a predestined fate outwards. Henry and Emma high fived victoriously. Both of them wearing smug expressions while the blonde washed her hands. Their son followed suit without any chiding from either of them.

“Breakfast is ready.” Regina chimed “Unless you would rather return to that dream.”

A flicker of unidentified emotions passed across the savior. “I had better places to be.”

In their silent way worlds passed between them, they settled on that. At least Emma had. Regina kissed her. Slowly, tenderly but fast enough to see the peace on the blondes face when she had stepped back. Green eyes still hidden by eyelids and the hint of smile at the corner of her mouth. Her lips had come forward when Regina had receded. She smiled and Emma could not swear on it as the brunette had turned to join Henry for breakfast there may have been blushing.

_Please Lord let something else break._


	2. Someone Help Me I've Got A Flat Tire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina get's a flat, Henry gets a lesson in car repair and Emma shares her feelings.

Sheriff Swan attempted to hide her snide smirk by sliding underneath the Mercedes. In all honesty she had been itching for a call of any kind to come through, she still had another two hours on her shift and could use a break of sorts. That break came in the form of a flat tire and one Regina "Her Majesty" Mills.

“C’mon kid this is something you’ll need to know soon anyway.” She said as he took a spot by the tire to watch. Pointing to the small notch she allowed him to line up the jack. “That is what you want to look for. Slowly crank the handle.”

A little at a time the Mercedes began to rise. Before their son could separate the tire from road the blonde began explaining that he should loosen the lug nuts beforehand. It would be easier she said. Henry listened attentively asking questions as needed.

Watching the two of them work towards a common goal was possibly one of the most beautiful things the brunette had seen unfold. Emma gave Henry a crack at loosening a lug nut but withholding the laughter until he ceased exertion. Even Regina laughed.

“Whose side are you on Mom?” He asked expectantly earning a kiss on the head. “Mom!”

“None of your friends are around. That was the deal and I am always on your side.” She teased.

The next two attempts yielding no further results and he finally conceded that this was a job for the savior.

Though Emma chuckled there was a sadness in her eyes at the moniker. The same sadness, Regina thought, that haunted her. While the sheriffs hands were busy their son curiously inquired, “Who taught you how to change a tire?”

A sad smile worked onto Emma’s face as she turned to her son. “Your dad.”

“Really?” He continued with a smile.

“Yeah. When you steal a car you kind of need to know these things.”

Henry watched the mechanically inclined mother finally removed the last lug nut followed by the wheel.

“Do you know who taught him?”

“Necessity probably. We lived place to place for a long time.”

“Were you always in love with him?” Henry asked before making a silly face.

It occurred to Emma that though they spent a lot of time together her son did not know very much about her. No one did. Not even her parents. The only person who had truly known her mind, body and soul had been Neal. Now her son was left fatherless and she owed it to him to share in that knowledge of the man.

“Yes.” She said quietly. “Do you miss him?”

“Do you?” Henry challenged. “I know you don’t want to cry in front of me and you probably don’t want to talk about it but I am here for you.”

One tear sneaked over her eyelid then another. Henry took her in his arms when she had finally released the tire iron to him and the floodgates broke.

“I-I’m sorry. You should not have to see m-me this way. I’m your mother. I should be comforting you.” She stumbled over her words.

“I remember not being able to feel anything the day we put him to rest.” Henry said, “I remember watching you not be happy in both sets of memories because that meant it could be taken from you. I didn’t know him. I’m sad about it because now I won’t get that chance but that doesn’t mean I have to forget him. I cry sometimes too but it’s not because I loved him.”

Though the tears slowed guilt took their place. “He died because of me.”

It was the broken way with which the words had been uttered. She had never admitted it to anyone else. It had to be an unspoken truth. Half of her had been awaiting the wrath of the Dark One but when that had not come her memories tore her to pieces. If anyone were capable of self-destruction it was the “savior” she thought bitterly.

From a few feet away Regina had to silently attempt to swallow over the lump in her throat. The hauntings that were reawakened by those five words. In another lifetime she had uttered those words the mother of the broken woman before her. A truth that was uncomfortable as it were painful.

“He died for us.” Now his lips quivered and his voice took an unsteady turn. Stepping to them silently Regina rubbed his back but found two people holding on. Henry’s tears were the slow, silent type. Emma quivered into her embrace, locking arms around both mother and son.

God, Regina’s embrace felt like home. It felt like silent strength.

Her arms covered Henry’s shoulders with Emma’s face pressed into her coat. Very slowly fingertips found their way into long blonde curls delivering soothing strokes. Emma had sat up straighter and the arm around her waist became a hand on her lower back. When their eyes met Emma kissed their son’s head.

“In the end it wasn’t too late for him to do the right thing.”

Henry smiled and swatted his tears.

“Like not teach me to steal cars. Even if it means I get to my future baby mama.” Henry teased to a shove.

“Do you want to learn how to change a tire or not? And your future baby mama better be your wife.”

“Something we agree on. Now would you two get a move on it, it’s going to storm soon.” Regina ushered.

“You and Dad weren’t married.” Henry muttered to a pinch on the underside of his arm. “Ow! That hurt!”

“Sucks to be you.”

“Children…”

“Yes Regina, we heard you.” Emma stated though her mind was on the tenderness she had felt in Regina’s touch. Quickly she took care of each lug nut.

Their teenaged son pumped the jack listening intently and watching for signs that the car was unbalanced. With the matter of safety concluded Emma rolled the spare tire around to him and let him place it on the studs. When he went to pick up the tire iron Emma kicked it away, placing the lug nuts into his palm.

“By hand first. We want to seat the tire without upsetting the jack. There isn’t anything to keep it from tipping if we do it the other way.”

He nodded doing so. Then lowered the car slowly until the ground had the necessary contact so he could finish tightening the lug nuts. When he felt like they were snug Emma checked each one before giving them another half turn before a satisfactory smile at a job well done.

“Not bad for a first try. Set it the rest of the way down and clean up.”

Rolling the flat tire to the squad car Emma placed it in the trunk. Regina had followed.

“I’ll take this to Michael’s shop and see if he can repair it.” Regina nodded while pretending to truly listen.

“Thank you sheriff Swan.” She said accompanied by another nod noticing that Emma copied her but with a crooked smile.

“Madam Mayor.”

An amused glint had come into the sheriff’s eyes as she debated the possible meaning behind Regina following her and that strange way she was speaking.

“It’s going to rain.”

“I can follow you home.”

Regina grinned haughtily. “I am sure you can.”

“Are you like…feeling alright?”

“I’m feeling fine dear.”

While Henry was focused on putting the jack back in the proper place in the Mercedes Regina smiled at the sheriff. Body language alone told the story of Emma’s anxiousness at the sudden warmth of lips. The coolness of their absence hit just as quickly.

“You don’t have to be Atlas, Emma.” Regina said with a gentle touch to the blondes elbow.

“If you are going to keep this up,”

“I have no idea what you are implying.”

“Are you purposefully breaking things so you can kiss me?”

“That is preposterous. That would imply that I knew how they worked to break them. Are you saddened now?”

Emma stepped into her personal space. “When I kiss you Regina it isn’t going to be a pop kiss. I will kiss you in a way that makes you realize you have never been kissed in your entire life.”

“I’ve been alive a long time.”

“Exactly.” Emma said up close and personal before offering a smile. “Drive safe.”


End file.
